


Howl

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [35]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, F/M, Werewolves, references to domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Werewolves AU Prompt Fic





	Howl

You'd think by now he'd be used to the transformation process, but the truth is, he's not. When the fever strikes every month, when the moon is at its fullest: he howls his agony at the stars as his very frame rips apart. The agony, my god, the agony - it's enough to drive a sane man to the edge and he's spent so long on the edge he doesn't know where the middle ground is anymore. 

He was normal - once: back in school, before the war, before he volunteered to stay behind and fight, before his school was collapsing around him and Fenrir had his jaws on his neck. And then there was only an endless scream and sometimes, when he closes his eyes or when the moonlight touches his skin, he can still hear that scream echoing through his veins. 

He spends years alternately running from it and giving in - burying his anger in drugs, both the legal and the illegal, and letting himself spring free to wreak havoc when the urge strikes. He's fairly certain he'd be there still, lost in the endless cycle of misery, if he hadn't met _her_. Technically they've met before; she'd sat opposite of him in nearly every class for his entire magical education, but he never bothered to sit for his N.E.W.T.s and all of his friendships fell by the wayside after the battle was over.

He sees her again on a park bench at 2:30 am and he drops into the seat next to her like he has the right to be there. Her mascara is smeared down one cheek and there's a fresh hand-shaped bruise on her arm and he's never wanted to lose control as much as he does right then. She starts talking in a tone that suggests if she doesn't, the alternative involves hard drugs and he responds, dragging words past decades of silence. They stay there till the police arrive to tell them to move along and they end up going for breakfast because she asks him to and he's getting the feeling he'll follow her anywhere.

He fights now; fights for a normal life, a good life - fights for her, for them, and the life they're building together. She hold his hand and slowly, ever so slowly, leads him towards the light and when he needs to howl, she doesn't flinch and sometimes, just sometimes, she howls with him.


End file.
